Jackie Frost
by PureBloodVampirePrincessSerena
Summary: Fem! jack frost! jackie has been chosed to be a guardian but for 300 years she has been know as Jack and as a boy, she has lived in fear of pitch can the guardans help her get over this fear? will she help save the world and why is bunny so protective of this girl? read to find out! Warning contains rape
1. Chapter 1

_HI! Ok im trying this its been in my head for a while ive been inspired by movies and other fanfictions with this one! Note I do not own raise of the guardians or anything! Im just getting my word out there! This will be rated m and will contain rape so dont say I didnt warn you!_

 _Darkness_ thats all I could see. It was silent and freezing. And I was so scared. Then I broke through the ice. And there was the moon smiling down on me and I didnt feel so scared anymore. I landed on the ice, it resealing it self when my feet touched it. I looked down at myself. I had long white hair reaching the back of my knees and it curled around my face. I looked down at my pale white hands my fingers long and girly looking. I was wearing brown leggins and a brown coat looking thing it was covered in ice and my feet were bare but I wasnt cold I knew in my mind that I should be cold but I wasnt. My skin was coated in ice. My breasts seemed to be bound down like I was trying to hide them.

"you are jackie Frost or as all will know you as jack" I looked around shocked before I realized the moon had spoken to me.

"what am I meant to do?" the moon never replied. I signed and started to walk when my foot hit a staff. I looked down and picked it up as I picked it up frost flew up the tip. _Hmmm_ I thought. I tapped a tree with it and it froze. I giggles and ran about freezing stuff when the wind caught me and threw me up. I cried out but soon realized that I could control it I flew to a village, and landed falling over giggling. I stood up and brushed my self off, wondering why I was wearing male clothes when I was female. I waved hello and asked when I was no one answered me. I started to freak out, when a child ran through me. I burst into tears, terrified. Why could no one see me? was I dead? Why cant I remember anything? tears froze as they ran down my face.

"such Delicious fear you have my dear" I jumped and looked around to see a man wearing all black stepping out of the shadows, an evil grin on his face, his gold eyes shinning. I took a step back my fear getting worse.

"Y-you can see me?"

"why of course I can my dear for the same reason you can see me, we are the same" he started to circle me like bird. "hmmm Fresh? A winter sprite? Thats rare, mother nature must be sick of doing all the seasons herself. Probablly very powerful." he grabbed my face and moved it into the light of the fire so he could see my face. "such big beautiful ice blue eyes. I even see a snowflake in there." I start to shake and tug my face away but I pull too hard and fall on my butt

"dont touch me"

" interesting you dress like a boy and yet your a girl….. what are you hiding from hmmm? I shall have fun with you my little snowflake. When im done no one will know your a girl." he grins and I stand up to run off and I take off running as I run away he shouts. " I will always find you Jackie! And I will make sure no one will ever know who you really are my girl! No one but me shall know your a girl! And I will make you mine!" I ran as fast as I could a hid in a cave trying to catch my breath. I deiced I needed to stay away from him. I looked around and hid till morning, and thats when I started my duties as the bringer of winter. No one told me what to do. I just knew. In the fall I would paint the leaves and winter I would bring snow and ice and the cold. As time moved on I never saw the man again but I knew he was there. His name was Pitch Black and because of him, I stayed as jack frost, everyone thought me to be male so I dressed the part, I pulled back my long white hair and hid it under my clothes, and wore male clothes. It wasnt till 1968 that I saw Pitch again… he got me and did unspeakable things that caused me to cause a massive blizzard that the Easter bunny got so mad at. Bunny didnt like me very much. We fought a lot since that day, I just let him get mad at me, how do you explain your really a girl and was raped by the boogy man? You dont thats how. I just locked all it up in my heart and kept laughing and joking around and pulling pranks making me look like a carefree prankster.

~300 years since the pound~

I looked around a giggled having funny making a snow day for jamie and his friends. I had no idea why but I loved jamie I felt close to him, maybe its because I have seen his family line. I vowed to protect them after a few days after I woke in the pound I saw a sad family go to the pound with a sobbing little boy crying about his sister. Since then I have watched over his family trying to keep them smiling. After Jamie walked through me again I sighed and flew up to a telephone wire freezing it and looked up at the moon.

"what am I doing wrong? ive done everything and they still dont see me! Please tell me what to do!' the moon didnt answer, he never did. I sighed and pulled my hood up covering my face when sand man 's dream sand shot all over giving the kids dreams. I smiled and shoved my hand through it causing my favorite animal the dolphin to jump out. I giggle as a I watch them. While I didnt get along with most people who could see me, I did get along with sandman though I never spoke to him, I loved his dreams they made me feel safe and warm. Suddenly I heard a THUMP! I looked around shocked and flew off after the noise following it to a dark alley I look around my staff poised in front of me ready to fight, when I saw him: the Easter Bunny.

"hello mate." he twirled his boomerang looking down on it as he did. I relaxed it wasnt pitch.

" bunny. " I grin relaxing.

" been a long time blizzard of '68 I believe.' I freeze but force myself to relax and put the cocky grin back on my face leaning on my staff.

" oh you're not still mad at are you?"

" yes.." he glares at me " but this is about something else… fellas?" I scream as something grabs me and shoves me in a bag I feel myself start to shake remembering what pitch did to me. Soon im tossed through a portal I land on the ground and I can hear wings and bells. Where the hell am I?

"Quiet! Hes here!" I open the bag and I see… Santa…. I look around confused as a yeti picks me up and sets me down out of the bag. I see my staff on the floor I use my foot to pick it up. " There he is! Jack frost!" it was santa who spoke I look around and see sandman, bunny, santa and the tooth fairy. I take a deep breath and make sure my hood is still on so they cant see my face or hair. Soon santa introduces everyone and the tooth fairy calls him north, which fits better then santa. The tooth fairy got excited about my teeth and shoved her fingers in my mouth to look at them I pull away freaking out she grins and flys away.

" wow what did I do to warrant all of you together? Am I on the naughty list?" I freeze an elf looking around, I swear sandy looked excited that I did that. North laughs

" on the naughty list! Ha you hold the record! But no matter we are whiping clean the slate." he rubs his tattoo

" how come?" I look confused

" Because you are GUARDIAN!." he shouts the last word and causes all this choas to happen music, yetis twirling fire , I back away from them, I feel a tug on my pants, I look down and these elves walk up holding shoes wanting me to put them on. I freak this is too much for me I pull my staff up and slam it down. Ice sprouts from it covering the floor sliding everyone back

' what makes you think I want to be one? Im not one of you! Your all hard work and dead lines and im snow balls and fun times."

"thats what I said!" bunny shouts the tooth fairy shakes her and flies over to me

" jack hunni I dont think you get what we do." she points to the globe and tells me.

" all the more reason to pick someone more qualified!"

"Enough! We didnt pick you man in moon chose you! We were all chosen. But we dont have time for this! While we are all talking pitch black is out there doing who knows what!" north shouted at me. I paled.

"P-pitch black?" I shake my head unaware of my hood starting to fall down "nope! Cant help you there! I refuse to go anywhere near him!"

" why must you be so selfish?!" Bunny hopped over to me picking me up by my hoodie " look im no more happy about this then you but you were chosen! Now stop whining and help us!" he shook me hard causing my hood to fall down my hair slipped out of its hair time and fell out of my hood. The curls framed my face making me look like what I was a girl. The guardians gasped and bunny dropped me I fell hard on my butt with a plop. "WHAT THE HELL?! ARE YOU A GIRL?!" I pale and grab my hair tie and tie my hair back up trying to pull my hood back on

"i told you im not going to help you, you picked the wrong girl um boy' my voice shook as I stood up and went to fly away but north grabbed me around my waist and pulled me back.

" no sit" he sits me down and pulls my hood down I sigh defeated and let him, he pulled my hair out again and takes the hair tie off. " are you a girl?" he asks me looking into my eyes I sign and nod.

" oh sweetcakes! Why didnt you ever say anything!" the tooth fairy fluttered over, as I shrugged my shoulders

" everyone thought I was a boy so why correct them?"

"whats your real name them baby?"

"Jacqueline but I prefer Jackie."

"how have you been hiding this all?" tooth asked

"ill show you" I stood up and pulled my hoodie off showing that I have been binding down my breasts. " I didnt feel like correcting people so I just went with it plus man in moon said they would call me jack so why fight it? If every thinks your a boy then whatever. Didnt hurt me' I pulled my hood back on as sandy gave me a sad look while tooth went to speak but she then paled. "we have to go! Theres trouble at my palace!" she flies off and north, bunny spring into action north grabs me and my staff and throws me over his shoulder.

"HEY! PUT ME DOWN!"

"no you will come with!" he walks me to his sleigh and throws me and bunnymund in I land on top of him his paw on my breast. I blush a pale blue and moves as far away from him as I can as he shouts

"OI!" sandy just snickers and we took off, soon we arrived at tooths palace. Nightmares were all all over chasing fairies, I jump up and snatch one saving it.

"you ok baby tooth?" baby tooth nods and we soon land in the middle of the battle tooth was freaking out about her fairies and teeth baby tooth flew out of my hands and back to her mother, who looked slightly happier then one fairy was safe.

" Well, well well its the big four all in one place, im a little star struck." a voice called out I froze knowing the sound of the voice my face pales more then normal.

"N-no please no please tell me im hearing things" I quickly pull my hood up to try to hide. Pitch grinned evilly when he saw me, then his grin fades as he sees my hair falling out of the hood.

"why its my little Jackie frost! Its been a while my dear! My favorite spirit! Last time I saw you was…...hmmmmm…. 1968? yea that sounds right, now my dear if I remember correctly I told you not to let anyone know you were a girl? And here you are with the guardians with your hair out? I will have to punish you!" he grins evilly at me and I back up terrified "your fear as always is so filling and yummy… but sadly I will have to deal with you later right now im focused on them." I gulp I know hes laying he always sends nightmares to fight the guardians and I prepare myself for a fight against one but they all ignore me suddenly I feel something behind me and nightmare sand shots out and grabs my arms and legs like chains and pitch pulls me to him, and I whimper tears filling my eyes "why dont we get started on your punishment? You know you belong to me all that fear." He grins and snakes a hand under my top to my breast bindings which he rips open and he grabs me. I scream and try to fight. But the sad is too strong his over hand snakes down my pants to touch me. I scream as he puts a finger me, tears pouring down my face. Ice is covering the floor shooting out from my fear as I sob and fight. Pitch moans "your fear is so good my dear." suddenly a boomerang comes flying at his head he dodges and the nightmare sand fades from me leaving bruises. Bunnymund goes flying at pitch kicking him from me, fall to the ground coughing and crying. Pitch growls and snarls. "this isnt over! I will take all you down and bring jackie to my side where she belongs!" With that he and his remaining nightmares disappear. Every one kneels by me as I sob, my frozen tears falling the the floor shattering as I shake. Everyone looks at me scare not knowing what to do.


	2. Chapter 2

_Omg! 44 views since last night! I thank all of you for this! After my last story flopped I was nervous to post this one but I already have so many views and likes and favorites and it makes me so happy! so if you love my story please tell me in a review :D now this chapter is in Bunnymunds pov I wont always do the switch pov but there are a few things about what bunny thinks about jackie you guys need to know :D I do hope you like this chapter! :D now I work for a living with kids so I dont know when I can post new chapters sorry all! Im going to try to make the whole first chapter in bunnys pov lots you need to know but bunny has so much going on in his mind it might be to chapters…. Idk ill try please dont skip this because you've seen it before I promise to post jackies pov as soon as I can to make up for this I havent even finished writing out the chapter (I write it down then I type it out to help get my thoughts together) and im on page 6! though I do write big XD now on a side note I am looking for an editor because I am dyslexic and it messes with my writing all the time if you didnt notice in the last chapter anyway! I tired to get this to you sooner but my depression got really bad due to the fact today (june 11) is the 15th anniversary of my step-dads death :( hard day but anyway I got it to you hope you love it_

 _sadly do not own rise of the guardians so sad!_

BunnyMund POV

It was shocking! First I was summoned 3 days before Easter because of belly! Then the man in moon chooses a new guardian. And its Jack Freaking Frost! I hate that guy! All he does is freeze water pipes and mess with my egg hunts, he is no guardian no matter what north says! He messed up Easter of 1968 with a blizzard! I almost lost some believers that day, but I manged to keep them with no help from jack. The little jerk is always so cocky, and pulling pranks and crap! Hes a giant child really! I remember fighting him the day of the blizzard, it was strange I must admit though. The little ice jerk just sat there saying nothing, just glaring at me (I think he was, Im not sure because he never takes off his blasted hood!) and he just flew off, which just pissed me off more. But dissipate all this I still went went to get frostbite like north wanted me to. I make sure not touch him, the little bugger is always covered in a layer of ice his body and clothes as well, not to mention that staff. So I have the yetis grab him. We get him back to the pole and we start talking to him and the moment we mention pitch he starts to freak out. Is he in league with pitch? No he cant be his posture is that of fear, fear of pitch. But I smell around anyway. No trace of pitch, expect the nightmare sand from before jack arrived. But as I smell I realize jack's scent is….. for lack of a better word weird. He smells of winter, ice and snow, also dead leaves, but theres something else there….. something girly…. Feminine. Thats odd, that scent doesnt normally come from males. I hopped over to him pissed, as his denial to help us. Why is he so SELFISH?! I yell at him, picking him up by his hoodie. "you were chosen! Now stop whining and help us!" as much as I hate him, manny chose him and I can't fight manny, he has never lead us wrong before. I shake the boy hoping to knock some sense into him, as I shake him his hood falls off revealing a very dainty feminine heart shaped face. His eyes are a deep ice blue with snowflakes in them, they seem to take up most of his face very big and wide and…. Innocent and full of fear. They are easily the biggest part of his face the most noticeable part besides his lips they were full and a red that stood out in his pale face being the only dash of color in his face besides his eyes. His nose was tiny and dainty. I was so close I could see the layer of ice that covers his skin. As I shake him long hair falls out of his hood and a hair tie framing his face with curls and I realize "WHAT THE HELL YOU'RE A GIRL!?" I pale and drop him….. well her. My mind is racing her scent it makes sense, why didnt I see before? It all makes sense now, her being so tiny, her scent, her high voice (I just thought she never hit puberty) her hands are tiny feminine looking. The best word to describe her is dainty. Of course shes a girl! I look at Jack…. If that is her name. As she pales even more, I didnt even know that was possible shes already as white as snow, and she pins back her hair again and tires to hide in her stupid hood again. She looks terrified. My heart thumps loudly as tooth flutters over trying to figure this out. I dont hear what they are saying over the pounding of my heart. This pour girl felt the need to hide who she really is from the world, but why? What is she afraid of? I study her as she talks to tooth, I think I hear her say her name is jackie, ok jackie I can remember that. Shes just a kid I realize, a kit not much older physically then my kit before…. I shake my head to clear it not wanting to remember that. I struggle to focus, feeling this need to protect jackie.

"how have you been hiding this all?" tooth asks her. I was wondering that myself. Jackie shrugged and stood up.

"I'll show you." she pulled her hoodie off, and I saw wrapped around her chest is bandages. Shes been binding her breasts? That must hurt, from the look of it her chest is sizable judging from the fact if it wasnt for the hoodie you could still see the bump and curve of her chest. I tilted my head still studying her as she explained why she never corrected anyone on her gender. Its a simple a simple not wanting to correct anyone but I feel there is more to it then that I just know it.i narrow my eyes but say nothing and go back to studying her seeing what else I missed. God I cant get over how tiny she is. With her hoodie off she looks so much smaller, and more curvy, defiantly a teen. I feel like if she dressed like a girl it would fit her better, her legs are thing but shapely, she has a tiny waist and stomach but she doesnt look starved. Her hips are fairly good sized I heard humans call hips like that birthing hips, its a shame Jackie was never a mother she would be amazing at it. I shake my head as my family pops back into my head. I turn my thoughts back to wondering why Im so protective of Jackie. Sandy gave her a sad look, I just know hes struggling with this, he cares for everyone so deeply this must hurt for him. And North….. well north is hard to read. He will probably end trying to be a father figure to the girl, while tooth with try to be her mother. It wouldnt surprise me since her real mom and dad (those responsible for her rebirth) Manny and mother nature probably dont have time for the girl. Tooth went to speak but she stopped and flies off telling everyone theres trouble. I jump up to help while north grabs the girl who, by this time has put her hoodie back on, her hair is down, someone must have made her take the hair tie out, she left her hood down while talking. She must think that its not worth hiding anymore. Jackie screams at north to put her down but he wont he wants her to go with us. He walks us to his sleigh and throws jackie in. right as im about to refuse and take my tunnels north grabs me by the scruff of my neck and throws me in the sleigh, I land with my paw on her breast and feel a rush of heat. She blushes and jumps up and gets to the corner of the sleigh her face a pale blue, as I shout

"OI!" sandy snickers at the two of us. We took off toward the palace. I watch as nightmares try to grab all the fairies and teeth. Seeing one fairy about ready to be swallowed by a nightmare Jackie gracefully jumps up grabbing it and cradles it to her chest. We land to help tooth. I look around no fairies and no teeth. Great.

"Well, well, well its the big four in one place, im a little star struck!" a voice called out. Its pitch, great just what we needed.

"N-no, please tell me I'm hearing things." I hear Jackie whimper behind me. I look up to see an evil look on Pitch's face, it was almost gleeful no it is gleeful. This cant be good. Jackie sounded like she was about ready to start crying, to break down , she sounded terrified. She's scared of pitch, wants nothing to do with him. What did he do to her?

"why its my little Jackie frost! Its been a while my dear! My favorite spirit! Last time I saw you was…...hmmmmm…. 1968?" I freeze did he just say 1968? crap that means the blizzard wasnt her fault, now I feel like an ass for yelling at her. "yea that sounds right, now my dear if I remember correctly I told you not to let anyone know you were a girl?" so that's why she never corrected anyone! Pitch made her! What did he do? Or what does he have on her "And here you are with the guardians with your hair out? I will have to punish you!" he looks so happy and evil about this while jackie…. Looks like shes about to faint. Pitch grins "your fear as always is so filling and yummy… but sadly I will have to deal with you later right now im focused on them." Suddenly nightmares burst out from the shadows. Sandy pulls out his whips and starts to hit them, tooth burls toward them, while north has his swords out slashing and slicing them. I pull out my boomerangs about ready to throw them when I hear a scream, Jackie. I turn around kicking a nightmare in the process, to see pitch holding jackie one hand down her pants the other up her shirt, ice is covering the floor branching out from her feet which are chained up with what looks to be nightmare sand chains along with her hands. Tears are pouring down her face freezing as they hit her skin and falling to the floor shattering as the hit the ground. Pitch is grinning evilly. I see red, hes trying to rape her! I throw my boomerang at his head, but pitch dodges it and the chains fade. I run at him and kick him away from her. She falls to the ground sobbing and pitch growls and snarls at me. "this isnt over! I will take all you down and bring jackie to my side where she belongs!" and with that he and the rest of his beasts fade from view, leaving before a sobbing winter spirit.

 _well there it is! Chapter 2~ I hope you liked it lol it took all day to write and 2 hours to type up XD. Next chapter will be in jackies pov. I dont know when ill do another bunnymund POV it depends on what you fans want, do you want mostly in jackies POV with a few bunnymund POVS in there or every other one jackie then bunnys pov on what just happened then back to jackie please let me know in the reviews :D_


	3. Chapter 3

Ok sorry all this isnt a chapter. I just a got an anonymous review from someone and I had to address it. Guest said: this is good writing, but very very similar to another popular story. I'd be careful to not edge on the point of copying another story plot but just rewording chapters. Make it your own, I know you can do great :).'

so the review wasnt bad per say but I need you all to know right now that im not doing that, my story is coming from my head, from my own experiences, im basing Jackie on jack of course but also myself. Ive read many a fanfictions which pitch is like a dad to jack, and how since manny and mother nature gave jack life, they are his parents and mother natures real dad is pitch that would make pitch jacks grandfather. Its not an uncommon thing to be abused by those you trust, I myself have lived this, only difference is im writing jackie a happy ending something I didnt get. I basically took my life and jack frosts life and mashed it together. For example jackie was mistaken as a boy, I switched it up I was never mistaken for a man but I every birthday I was looked at in shock that I was still alive because I am ADHD and always end up accidentally hurting myself, now since jack is dead I cant do that so I just did something that would hurt just as much. I was abused sexually by my father and others I should have been able to trust, so jackie was by pitch who in all accounts is her granddad. If my story is like anyone elses im sorry but this is all coming off the top of my head mixing my own experiences in with fiction. Im dealing with a lot now including trying to find my own happy ending after the man I loved for 5 years just left me and took my best friend (same person) with him. To be truthful I dont know If I can write jackie a happy ending since I just lost mine but im going to try

so I will say this one more time im sorry if my story is like anyone elses, its not my goal to rip off someone elses hard work. If you all feel that way I will stop and just not finish the story I dont want to upset anyone thank you for you time

~Kayla~ (thats my name lol sorry I havent told you before) 


	4. Chapter 3 the real chapter 3

_Hey! Sorry about the wait on this, my week has nuts! I pulled three 9:30 AM to 8 Pm in a row! On my last one now on my lunch break typing this out for you guys! So I wanted to say sorry about the author note it just frustrated me since any similarities to any other stories are purely by accident, yes maybe some stories I read are getting mixed in but im not going for that im doing this as like therapy for myself. Its a way of making myself feel better since as I said a lot of what happens to jackie, the abuse and stuff, happened to me so im just getting it off my chest finally. Im still debating on whether or not to have bunny and jackie get together. Its either going to be a sister brother relationship or they will be mates not sure yet. If you want tell me what you guys think :D. I own nothing here! I wish I owned rise of the guardians it would be amazing! If I did I would be a real author by now, not just on fanfictions struggling to make bills and rent lol._ _FYI jackie is a potty mouth XD_ _Oh well! XD hope you enjoy thing chapter!_ _Oh one more thing there is movie dialog in this and I didnt have the movie going while I was writing this so its from memory and it may be a bit wrong I did mix of them up on purpose but still same thing lol_

Jackie POV

We lost Sandy. Pitch took him from us, made him one with the nightmare sand, right in front of my eyes. I couldn't save him, I tired so hard, I fought with all I had, using more power then I thought I had. I somehow manged to turn most, if not all, of Pitch's nightmare sand into ice, and once ice it like exploded and couldnt seem to form the nightmares again for a while. It snowed nightmare sand and snow for atleast a good hard hour. I dont know how I did it. I didnt know I _could_ do it. I saw that black arrow thing pierce his back and I screamed and took off toward sandy and pitch, trying to reach him in time to save sandy but I was too late. After taking sandy, pitch sent the sand after me it all surround me, I felt nothing but fear but there was almost a whisper of hope, and I felt this surge of power through my body, it burst from my body with a loud clap! Freezing sand as my ice power touched it. I clapped my hands together with my staff in them my eyes glowing a bright blue and it all froze then it held for a second and burst, sand and ice raining down on the earth below, as well as me, I used so much that I blacked out for a few seconds next thing I know I'm in the sleigh with tooths arms around me, asking me how I did that. I struggled to sit up my head spinning. Yup I used to much power, that drained me. I told tooth I didnt know I could and I looked at my staff it blurry in my hand. North said nothing and opened a port back to the pole. Bunny just sat there hovering again looking thoughtful.

After everything north tired to force me to go to the Infirmary but I refused, I was fine. My mind was clearer and I could see again. Plus all I needed was some snow and id be good. I needed to be ready, dispute my sadness, my mind was set on a goal: to get my teeth back from pitch.

You see after Pitch left everyone crowded around me, asking me if I was ok. After me saying im fine like 20 times, I finally got them to back off expect for bunny who hovered over me like I was a little kid, im over 300 years old, im not some little kid who needs someone to protect her! I rolled my eyes at him and walked over to where tooth was holding one of the remaining tooth canisters. We started talking about why pitch would take the teeth. As we spoke she flew up to a painting on her wall near a lake and I followed the lake freezing under my feet as I walk, soon she said something that caught my attention.

"we had everyone's here," she placed her hand on my back and I tired not to flinch. "Even yours." I blinked in surprise and pulled away from her hand.

"M-my memories?"

"Yea from before you were Jack….ie Frost" my world seemed to tilt and I took a deep breath.

"I wasnt anyone before."she looks at me odd.

"You really dont remember do you?"

"T-that night at the pond… I just assumed…. You mean I had a life before that?!" my eyes widen when I realize what I really wanted I had before this life " A FAMILY?!" I shouted that and everyone jumped at looked at me odd. " I had people who actually cared about me before!" tears fill my eyes threatening to overflow. Tooth looked at me with sadness.

" We were someone before we were chosen, bunny, north, sandy even me we all had lives before we were chosen for this life." I jumped up into the air suddenly scaring everyone the air catching me.

"you have to show me!" I needed to see,to know who I was. What I had lost, who had loved me and why I was chosen for this life taken from people who loved me, but at the same time I was scared what if before I had no one, just like now? What if no one loved me like no one loves me now. 300 years alone you start to fear that everyone hated you for some reason and you act out.

"i cant Pitch has them." I had started to fly off so I landed and pointed my staff at tooth ignoring the stares from sandy, bunny and north.

"Then we have to get them back!" tooth went to say something but her feathers started to molt. The children were starting to not believe in her, north enraged at this fact decided that we should all collect the teeth. Bunny didnt want me to go but he was overridden we needed all hands on deck to collect these teeth. So off we went. Somehow bunny and I managed to turn it into a contest, to see who could collect the most teeth. It was like a lot times, bunny and I were 'fighting' again but this one was more playful and more teasing then out right fighting. I narrowed my eyes. I hope he wasnt babying me, I hate being babied but its soon forgotten as I start to have fun.

Later that night we arrived at jamies house, I smiled touched the picture he drew of him on his sled when he lost his tooth. I played a huge part in that, just thinking about it makes me smile. Tooth gives me shit about how he lost it knowing full well it was my fault. I grin and giggle.

"Kids" as If I didnt know how he lost it. Soon bunny and rest appear making jokes about the contest. North gets a bit loud forgetting there was a sleeping child in the room and ends up waking up Jamie, who is shocked to see the Easter bunny, Sandman, The Tooth fairy and Santa in his room. I had hope he could see me now since I was with them but no luck and my heart sank.

After a massive Fiasco that involved me getting Abby the Grayhound to chase Bunny (so funny! I laugh just thinking about it now!) it was so hilarious. Sandy ended up knocking everyone out with dream sand but me and himself. Oh the look on his face! it was like a parent scolding a child, I laugh just thinking of that look. But soon the smile faded as I saw a nightmare. We took off after it leaving the sleeping people. I could tell sandy was worried about Pitch being near me because where there was a nightmare pitch had to be close. But I ignored his worry, my mind focused on my mission. Looking back on it, I should have been worried about him.

I managed to Freeze the nightmare and I was poking its frozen black remains excited calling sandy to come see it, when I felt pitch breathing down my neck.

"Frost, my dear. I told you to stay away from those pesky guardians."i jumped away keeping a brave face. "this isnt your fight my sweet snowflake." I gripped my staff tight and pointed it at him holding back a growl.

"you made it my fight when you stole the teeth!" he looks confused for a second then he grins.

"oh! I get it! You want your teeth. Don't remember anything do you? Well I do, I was there that day on the lake." I pale but dont loosen my grip " join me and ill show you all you want to know! And I'll even give you back your teeth as well." I shake my head about to tell him to fuck off, when sandy appears next to him clearly pissed, wanting him to get away from me. Thats when the fight began. It looked like we were winning there for a while but thats what pitch wanted. Thats when he struck, killing Sandy. I scream and fought to save him but failed….. I failed…..

Its my fault sandy is dead. All my fault…...


	5. author note 2

AUTHORS NOTE

ok so I am sorry for the no update in a while im dealing with some personal problems, including some pretty bad stomach pains that have been going on for a while, DONT WORRY! I will post the new chapter soon ive just been struggling I have it almost all written out, I keep telling myself that I need to get this done but my depression and stomach are like HAHAHA! NOPE! So I promise will update before the end of the month ok?

LOVES ALL MY FANS!


	6. sadly not an update author note 3 :(

_OK! hi all my fans and readers! I am sooooo sooooo sorry that I havent updated, im working hard on it, I found out the pain in my stomach is cysts and it comes and goes and some times leaves me curled up in a ball sadly. But happily my depression has gotten better :D my life is going better so I can give jackie the happy ending she deserves, sorry I didnt post at the end of the month like I promised things just got soooo nuts! sadly my copy of the new chapter got destroyed (my cat decided to pull it into her litter box and welll yea… because I write them out first then type them up) so I have to start all over! but I will start working on it tonight HOPEFULLY it will be done by tomorrow or wednesday no promises im trying hard here sorry for the wait!_

 _I love all of you!_


	7. Chapter 4

_Hi all! So this is chapter 4 I am doing the back to bunny pov since no one told me they didn't like it:D i'm still deciding on whether or not this will be a bunny/jack fanfic but I am thinking of adding a legend from the pooka kind which I will totally pull from out of my wild head XD now remember any similarities to other fanfiction is purely a coincidence! Sorry about the huge wait ive been sooooo busy! ive been busy and dealing with lots of stomach pains so its make it rough to do anything! And I sadly do not own ROTG hope you enjoy!_

 _IM BACK! so oh wow! I just found this! im sorry this took so long! i didnt feel like getting rid of the original authors note so i just added on it! So yea my pains in my stomach are cysts and it causes pain ive been taking pain meds to help me deal with the pain but some days are better then others. Ive been busy busy sorry that its just things have been nuts. I got so many reviews telling me to keep going, sorry ive been working two jobs, so its been crazy im gonna start getting on this again so heres the long awaited chapter i will finally be able to give Jackie her happy ending as my life is finally going well, im happy and in less frequent pain so i can finally type out this chapter! I'm so sorry it took so long but i wasnt able to get out of bed somedays, and yes i have a laptop but that required movement and that hurt to much i used to spend my days under a heating pad crying or sleeping or both. BUT! bright side thats done. no one told me if i should keep doing the pov switch so ill will, remember im still trying to figure out if bunny and jackie will be a couple or not so please review and let me know. Bright side i found someone to help me write this but it changes alot of things so ill keep going like i have with this one and soon a different version of this story will be posted, same story line just more details and better written so keep a look out for that. As Always i sadly do not own Rise of Guardians But remember what jackie is going through i went through myself so if my story is like anyone's I'm sorry, this is like therapy for me, helping me heal. plus this story has been bouncing in my head for like forever now lol_

Bunny POV

After everything with pitch and jackie I didnt think things could get any worse but I was wrong, so wrong.

Seeing the bruise on jackies neck pissed me off more then I can say or would rather admit. It must be because of how young she looks. Her physical age cant be more then 16, 17 at the youngest 15. Shes pretty well developed so I think she was pretty much done growing when she was chosen. So I thinking about 16, but it does look like she began her final growth spurt before that. Stuck in a growth spurt she never finished and never will.

When I heard her say she wasnt anyone before she was jackie frost shocked me. Is that why she never spoke of her past? All she knows is life as Jackie frost? Pour thing, I cant imagine not remembering my past, even the parts I dont like to remember, like my father or pitchner raising me and sarphina, the loss of my whole race, even those things I wish I could forget I cant imagine not remembering them. The pour girl, I felt bad. I felt even worse thinking about me always yelling at her, blaming her for the blizzard of easter sunday in 68. The pour girl, i seem to have a knack for jumping to conclusions and yelling before i get the full story. I sat there and yelled and screamed at her and she just stood there and took it like she deserved it... i feel like such a shitheel. The pour girl had just been raped or molested or something that caused the blizzard and there i am screaming at her, that cant have felt good, no wonder why she never said a word. how long was pitch abusing her? Why her? And why did he want anyone to know she was a girl? i spent so long being made a her, that i didnt stop to get to know her, maybe i could have saved her some heart ache and pain, realized who she was sooner. Not Jack frost an annoying, cocky winter spirit who loved to mess with my egg hunts, and was irresponsible and rude, But Jackie frost a scared girl who was being abused and acting out in the way she knew best, by hiding it, herself. Hiding who she is from everyone. I look over at her talking with tooth as the palace starts to lose its color and tooth losing her feathers, worried i push jackie to the back of my mind, i cant change the past and i needed focused at the task at hand: helping tooth. tooth gasped.

"oh no! the children!"

"NO NO NO!" north shouted clearly up refusing to accept that the children didn't believe anymore." Wait, wait, wait, wait! IDEA!" he laughs and points his sword at me and i flinch away as Jackie giggles watching us from her preach.

"huh?" i said leaning away from norths sword. In his normal child like was he crouchs and waves his swords between me, sandy and tooth grinning like a mad man

"we will collect the teeth!" tooths eyes widened and her jaw dropped.

"What?!"

" we get teeth, children keep believing in you!" i roll my eyes why must he talk like that? he sounds like a big child. Tooth ignores that and flies right up to his face

" We're talking 7 continents and millions of kids!" she said like it was a big deal and 4... i mean 5 of us couldnt do it. North and i rolled our eyes

"give me break. You know how many toys i deliver in one night?" he smirks like she should be impressed. not wanting to be out done i jump in with a smirk of my own

" and eggs i hide in one day?" North turns to jackie speaking to her for the first time since we got to tooths palace

" and Jackie my dear, if you help us, we will get you your memories and stop pitch from ever touching you again." Jackie paled at the mention of Pitch and grips her staff. she then crouches down so she can be closer to norths level and looks at tooth who giggles, then me who i groan not knowing what she will say and how much of her personality we have been seeing all this time is really her or just her hiding, she looks over at sandy he puts his thumbs up and back at north who smirks again. She grins her ice blue eyes sparkling with mischief and she grins almost happy at the thought of no pitch and getting back her memories. she grips her staff tightly

"im in!" she still sounds scared but more determined. And so we set off.

The first city we go to , some how jackie and i turned collecting teeth into a race. It all started by her telling me to hurry up that she was 5 teeth a head. i told her to stay out of my way, sort of rudely i have to say. old habits die hard. well actually what i said was

"id tell you to stay out of my way but whats the point? you wont be able to keep up anyway!" she smirks, god that smirk of her i always hated it but now i found it... cute.

"is that a challenge cottontail?" she turns toward me while flying pointing her staff at me wiggling her eye brows, her eyes glowing, seeming to finally forget her problems for once so i made sure to keep the challenge going since she seemed to like the idea so much.

"oh you dont want to race a rabbit dear!" and i bounce off faster then she has ever seen.

'OH!" i hear from behind me in a laughing voice i laugh too as north joins in, popping from chimney to chimney.

"A race?! is it a race? this is going to be EPIC!" north says still popping from chimney to chimney, borrowing a new phrase the kids are saying now and days.

Meanwhile tooth is going nuts, telling us where all the teeth are she talking so fast i was unable to understand her until she shouted

" THEY'RE EVERYWHERE!" then she slammed into a billboard about toothpaste, which made it even funnier i watched as jackie flew up to it and looked at tooth

" you ok?" she asked looking concerned as tooth holds her nose hoping it wont bleed. ive never seen jackie care about anyone but herself before i stood off to the side where neither could see me and i watched them

" im fine. sorry" tooth said letting go of her nose now sure its not bleeding and shaking her head to clear it. she flew up to jackie with this excited look on her face, just giddy with glee. " its been really long time since ive been out in the field." she twirls around excited unable to keep still. Jackie looks amused

" How long is a long time?" she looks at tooth with a cocky yet questioning look tooth looks sheepish and rubs her arm baby tooth floating around her head

"440 years give a take." tooth then gasps spotting a tooth and flies off toward it while giggling like a child. as she blew past Jackie, jackie floated there looking at tooth like she was nuts, she looked over at baby tooth who had stopped by her head and baby tooth looked sheepish and shrugged. i laughed and hopped off.

after getting frozen by jackie and figuring out that we werent leaving money we all ended up in a little boys room. we accidentally woke up the boy who could see all of us but jackie. the look of heart break nearly killed me. but then of course the little brat had to turn it around sicking that gray hound on me! thats what i get for feeling sorry for the little brat!

last thing i remember is getting hit by sandys dream sand. then i woke up in the sleigh watching jackie and sandy fight pitch. when pitch hit sandy with that arrow and jack screamed... it was worse then the look on her face when the boy couldnt see when sandy was hit i expected that cry from her, she seemed the most friendly with sandy they did seem close. but what i didnt expect was that power. I know winter is powerful but jackie is something else! the mix of pitch's nightmare sand and jackies ice as it exploded was beautiful. but it seemed to use up to much of jackies power and she blacked out and started plummeting to the earth. tooth freaked and flew out to catch her. as tooth landed with her jackie seemed to come back but was still out of it. defated we went back to the pole where the yetis checked out jackie and as soon as she was clear she was out the window and on the roof. north looked like he was going to punch something and tooth looked like she was going to cry. as we all stood there to honor sandy. as we finished up i could hear something on the roof. north and tooth couldnt my ears twitched as i left them to mourn, so that i could investigate the sound. as i got closer to the open window i could hear it. it was music... i looked out side to see jackie standing on the ground, she must have moved from the roof, all around her was... well elves made of ice. And each one was holding some kind of instrument and they were playing as jackie stood there swaying.

"north.. tooth come here." they walked over and looked confused and were about to say something when i put my finger to my mouth because jackie opened up her mouth and begin to sing. her voice soft and sad

 _"his little whispers. 'love me, love me thats all i ask for love me, love me.' He battered his tiny fist to feel something thing! wondered what its like to touch and feel something!"_

as she sang i could help but wonder who she was singing about. it couldnt be sandy. i found myself loving her voice soft, yet firm and as she sang she got louder

 _"monster, how should i feel? Creatures lie here."_ she gestures with her hand as if there are creatures around

 _"looking through the window. that night caged her bruised and broke her."_ as she sang that an ice cage formed around her and she put her arms around herself as if scared, and it hit me this song its about pitch. it makes sense since she just fought him.

 _"he struggled closer, them he stole her!_ _Violet_ _wrists and then her_ _ankles_ _,_ _silent_ _pain. Then he slowly saw her nightmares where his dreams."_ she slashed her hand through the cage and as i watched frozen tears feel down her face you could feel the pain pouring from her words.

 _"moster how should i feel? creatures lie here, looking through the windows. time will hear their voices, im a glass child i am jackies regerts!"_

she sounds so hurt... so sad as she sings the ice that she has formed is telling a story, an ice pitch grabbing the ice jackie. its almost like she knows we are watching but i know she doesnt she must do this alot.

 _'monster! how should i fee?! turn the sheets down! murder ears with pillow lace! theres bath tubs full of glow flies! Bathe in kerosene their words tattooed in her vain! YEAH!"_

as she finishes the same her creations fade and she falls to the ground holding herself sobbing, i go to step out to join her but a big hand holds me back. i look back and north is shaking his head

"leave her be." i look at tooth who is sobbing quietly

"she needs time bunny." she says we step away.

"the pour girl, she has lot bottled up inside." north says stroking his beard

"yes she has been alone dealing with this for 300 years, i wish i had known sooner." tooth says wiping her face "such a pretty voice"

i say nothing as north nods. all i can think about it trying to help her. but the question is. how?

 _HEY! i finally did it! wrote it all out! so the song is meg and dias Monster i didnt write it, i did edit a couple things to make it fit better but its all theirs. i cant believe it took me so long to get this typed out. but im already working on the next chapter back to jackie pov. till next time! please read review and let me know what you all thing!_


	8. Chapter 5

_HI! hello everyone i cant believe that I'm already working on this chapter, i literally just finished chapter 4 I'm sitting at work waiting for a rental so i thought, why not start the next one? i am just so delighted to find how many of you like my work, going back and rereading i have found some mistakes i plan to correct but I'm really glad you guys like it. as always sadly i don't own raise of the guardians! so sad i wish i did then maybe i wouldn't have to work a living and i could go into writing full time! aw well well he is chapter 5! this chapter gets a little dicey thus the M rating if you dont like it dont read it_

Jackie POV

After we got back to the pole and the yetis check me out, despite my protests, i don't like people touching me, i flew outside and got my feelings out, i sang. Singing to me has always been an escape its nice and it makes me feel better, so i had no songs about sandy, i sang a song i wrote about what pitch did to me. i know it by heart cuz i wrote it back in 84 around that time when... yea... anyway it felt nice and after i finished my ice band disappearing i notice the guardians watching me. Great. just what i needed i ignore them and let my feelings overtake me. i needed this. i was very careful not let my power flow out we couldn't afford a blizzard in the north pole even though its all ice and snow. when i felt better i wiped my frozen tears off my face and let the wind carry me back into the hot workshop. i panted. its way to hot in here for me but i wont let it show ill just stay by the window. i push my hair out of my face, still not used to it clinging to my face and i look around. Where is tooth north and sandy? i sigh and go looking for them hoping i wont over heat hear their voices coming from the globe room.

"look how fast they're going out." tooth sounds worried i walk up behind her she shivers notice the cold from my body but doesn't say a word i float up toward the globe

"its fear, hes tipped the balance." i say softly floating above north America. north, tooth and i all look worried as the lights go out quickly. Bunny isn't having any of it.

"hey! buck up you sad sacks!" he hops over to the bench doing a flip and lands on it. i roll my eyes hes just showing off. "we can still turn this around! Easter is tomorrow and i need your help! i saw we pull out all the stops and we get those little lights flickering again!" he looks so... hopeful i fly down and land next to north and tooth and bunny grins and turns and looks at the globe proud of himself. we set off toward the sleigh in renewed hope

"bunny is right! as much as it pains me to say old friend this time Easter is more important then Christmas!" Bunny starts freaking out. his jaw drops and eyes widen."hey did everyone hear that!" he grins and points at a yeti excited. i giggle and he stops and stares of me his nose twitching. i blush a pale blue and look away.

"We must hurry to the warren! everyone! to the sleigh!" says north and bunny looks away from me and moves in front of north.

"oh no, mate _. My_ warren _my_ rules. buckle up!" and he taps the ground with his foot and a hole forms beneath us. north says something in Russian and, all of us including tooth (who is flying) a couple elves and some yetis fall into the hole. as we slide in the hole i all i can hear is north screaming and the elves bells from their hats. As we slide deeper and deeper i laugh my voice full of pure joy. its more fun then the sleigh! the only problem is the deeper we go the hotter it gets i can feel my hair start to well melt. the ice in my hair started to melt and leave my hair flat. but i ignored the heat used my magic to refreeze the ice on my body then as we came out of the tunnel landing in the warren. i laughed as tooth righted herself in the air and north, the yetis and elves landed on their back. meanwhile i landed cleanly on my feet giggling.

" 'buckle up.' is very funny." north says with amusement. i start laughing so hard that i have clutch my stomach as it starts hurting. everyone looks over at me as my laughter dies. i look up

"what?" i question tilting my head. tooth smiles

"nothing sweet tooth just happy to see you enjoying yourself." i blush ice blue covering my face and look away as north and bunny chuckle. Bunny clears his throat and i look back at him, he grins pleased and spreads his arms, proud of his home. i watch giant stone eggs walk up behind him.

"welcome to the warren!" bunny grins happy with himself then he stops his ears going striaght up sniffing the air on alert. he turns around his back to us sniffing the air his ears moving side to side as if searching for the threat. "somethings up." as he says that a bunch off... um eggs? eggs with um little legs come running out from a tunnel. Bunny stands up pulls his boomerang from his back and prepares for a fight, we all do that same as we hear a high pitched scream from the tunnel. could it be pitch? no its too high who is it? the stone eggs even change their faces preparing for the battle. Bunny screams runs toward the threat we all follow suit i try hard to keep up but its hot and i feeling weak, but i refuse to show them weakness. Suddenly Sophie, Jamie's little sister comes running out from in the tunnel eggs in her hand, bunny stops suddenly all of us stopping behind him as our screaming, ours and Sophie's dies and we stand there looking at each other dumb founded as if we didn't expect to see each other. well she didn't expect to see us and we didn't expect to see her here. she stands there her mouth open looking from bunny to north to tooth to everyone else, everyone expect me of course. i push away the hurt and say

"Sophie?" all of a sudden there is a flurry of movement as everyone but me hides their weapons. i just relax it why bother? she cant see me. i blow my soggy wet hair out of my face as my head spins i close my eyes but stand steady. no one notices as i refreeze the melted water on me, they are too busy watching Sophie. Sophie giggles and drops the eggs chasing after an elf shouting

"elf elf elf!"

"what is she doing here?" says bunny turning out to face north who gets a guilty look on his face and searches his coat.

"ah snow globe." he says. a yeti says something to him in their language.

"Crikey! somebody do something!" shouts bunny looking around wildly. i put one of my hands up holding onto my staff

"oh, don't look at me! I'm invisible remember?" i say as i back up trying not to show how weak i feel. mean while Sophie is dragging an elf across the floor. bunny looks at me with narrowed eyes then shakes his head and turns back to Sophie freaked out

"elf! elf!" Tooth flies forward past bunny toward Sophie

"don't worry bunny! i bet shes a fairy fan!" she floats in front of Sophie who drops the elf and stares. Tooth poses smiling as Sophie gasps "its OK little one."

"pretty!" Sophie stares at tooth fascinated tooth grins

"aw! you know what! I've got something for you! Here it is!" Tooth opens her hand "look at all the pretty teeth, with little blood and gums on them!" Sophie looks at the teeth then tooth with a terrified look on her face then screams and runs away. I chuckle and refreeze myself.

"blood and gums?" I flew off toward Sophie "when was the last time you guys actually hung out with kids?" I land on a stone egg with its mouth open watching Sophie chase little eggs into it. She leans down and shouts into the open mouth with all the little eggs and shouts

"PEEK-A-BOO!" and they rush out and she giggles and chased them toward bunny and them and bunny ushers the eggs behind him like they are his children and he protecting them from harm.

"We are very busy bringing joy to children we don't have time… for children?"says north he watches as Sophie chases butterflies past him. Bunny and tooth nod in agreement as I shake my head and muster up some of the little power I have left to form a Happy snowflake, I wave it off toward bunny saying.

"if one little kid can ruin Easter, then we are in worse shape then I thought." the snowflake hits bunny in the face, his eyes turn a temporary blue as the spell hits him. He then blinks and his eyes are back to that pretty green they always are…. Wait did I just say that? Ignore that! But anyway a smile spreads across his face as the spell hits him, he leads Sophie toward some flowers and the eggs are being born? Out of, I don't know something like that. He places his paw on her hand and askesher if she wants to paint some eggs

"okay!" she jumps and down watching them. Soon all the eggs are painted finally it seem to take forever, Sophie yawns and curls up passed out in bunnys arms. I walk over watching the eggs walk into the tunnel. By this time my face is flushed and my hair its flat against my head soaking wet. Its hard to keep myself cool. I sigh

"not bad." bunny looks at me

"not bad yourself.." then he really looks at me "whoa jackie mate you ok?" I nod pushing the hair out of my face

"its just too hot down here, im fine. But I feel like I should say sorry."he looks at me confused. I take a deep breath "look…. I'm sorry about the whole….you know the kangaroo thing." he looks at me, my state of wear forgotten

"its the accent, isnt it?" I laugh as tooth and north come over, tooth flies right up to Sophie, and leans closely "oh, poor little ankle biter, look at her all tucked out."

"i love her." tooth said leaning closer, she then reaches out for her "i think its time to get her home." and pulls the little girl into her arms. I jump up

"how about I take her home?" anything to see jamie again… he looks so… familiar… no he looks like his great great great great great and probably a few more greats in there, Grandpa; a sad little boy who lost his older sister at a young age. Emmett was his name poor boy, he used to stand by the lake where he lost her. I always felt drawn to him maybe its because he was so sad and lonely me. Another reason I wanted to go was it was too hot in here for me I needed out bad. Tooth looks at me worried.

"Jackie no! Pitch is..." I stiffen at his name but push it aside and hold out my staff

"no match for this!"

"which is why we need you here." said bunny gesturing around us. Nope no thank you, I wont be any help if I stay here. Ill probably pass out, I feel the need to now.

"trust me." I plead "ill be quick as a bunny." I take Sophie from tooth and fly off getting out of there as quick as I can. It took a lot of convincing baby tooth to stay with tooth, I didn't need anymore seeing me right now I was feeling worse and worse the more I spent here, maybe if I had more power more believers id be ok but as it is I have none. I start to feel better as soon as I hit the cool air. I take a deep breath and enjoy it. I fly Sophie to her house try to get her into bed but she keeps rolling out of it. I giggle and place a Blanket over her little butt. I stop in and see Jamie still passed out and sigh smiling then I fly off.  
"JACKIE! JACK!" I hear an echoy little boys voice call. I look around.

"huh? That voice… I know that voice… but where…." he sounds so scared, maybe he worried about me? But how no one can see me… unless. My eyes widen and I fly off toward the little boys voice hope blooming in my chest, maybe its a little boy who can see me!

"jackie!" he calls again. As I fly closer it gets louder. I realize its coming from the woods, I take off toward it. And land near where I heard it, I run forward my legs still shaky, I havent gain all my power back yet. As I run I spy a wooden bed above a hole. I hear the boy again and its coming from the hole, curious I walk toward the bed unsure of whats going on. Is the child in the hole? He doesnt sound scared anymore almost frustrated like I was teasing him and he was not mad but kinda done with it… I get to the bed and use my staff to break the wood over . I s hole. I watch as it falls down and Its the bottom I hear the boy again this time he sounds glad. So I jump down the hole. I land in a tunnel I follow it to room full of cages. And in those cages…. And baby tooth fairies. I fly over not noticing the pile of teeth canisters. I hear the voice again but for now I ignore it I need to get these fairies out of here. If im right pitch is somewhere near here and we need to leave now. I work on opening a lock but its hard and I cant get it but I dont give up and…..

"my dear jackie welcome." I gasp and look around falling to the ground landing on the teeth canisters looking for pitch as he laughs I struggle to stand up but mange too"Dont be afraid my dear I'm not going to hurt you…. Much!" suddenly he grabs me from behind and I scream tears filling my eyes, he tugs me toward solid ground. I struggle and nearly break free, but he grabs my hair. "ah ah ah my dear, you're not going anywhere till I get what I want, and you know what I want." I scream in pain as he pulls me toward him

"n-no!" I try to use my power but its still not restored, pitch takes my staff and throws it across the room. He grins and tears my hoodie off. I wince as he throws it aside and pins in to the ground.

"no one to save you now my dear.. its time for that punishment for defying my orders." he forms a knife out of nightmare sand and cuts my bindings off slicing the skin I scream in pain and he does it over and over again all over. Soon the pain becomes too much and I black out able to hold on to fight him off…..

 _well there it is! hope you all enjoyed it I hope to post the next chapter very soon!_


	9. Chapter 6

_ok wow! im just wow! im shocked! Lots of favorites and I got a few review, that couldnt make me more happy, as I said last chapter, I really want to be a professional writer. So all this is really helping me. Yes I know my grammar isnt the best but I plan to try to save up to go to college to be a writer. Im dyslexic so its hard but hey! I wont let that beat me! But anyway I left you guys with a nice cliff hanger last chapter and that was mean of me but its not as bad as some of the cliff hangers ive read. DAMN YOU RICK RIORDAN! PRECY AND ANNABETH DIDNT DESERVE THAT CLIFF HANGER (literally XD no in all honesty I love his writing makes you keep coming back for more)! sorry lol im passionate XD but anyway. Heres the next chapter, as a reminder I dont own ROTG. Oh and I decided since Jackie blushes blue her blood should be blue, since we blush red and our blood is red (im sure thats not how it works but lol) plus! Blue! Ice! Cold it fits XD_

Bunny POV

I groaned as another kid walked through me. Dammit. Where is jackie? Shes the cause of this! If she had been there she would have been able to help! My vision blurs with anger, how dare I let her trick me into feeling sorry for her! She did this on purpose! All my googies, Smashed! I think back to the nightmares running through my tunnels smashing them, I managed to save a few but it wasnt enough! The hope is gone! I watch as tooth and north run around trying to help the kids to see me to get hope back, I shake my head.

"its not gonna work fellas its over, and its all Jackies fault! She should have been here to help! Instead she runs off the first chance she can! She abandoned us!" Im so upset and I can feel my power leaving me, im going to have to switch forms at this rate

"nyt! I will not accept this bunny!" north said upset

"dont go blaming jackie bunny! I know she didnt mean not be here!" tooth said ready to defend jackie like a mama bear. I go to speak again but am interrupted by a cold voice.

"oh how wonderful, I came between a family spat." we all turn around and spot Pitch grinning like a mad man, and in his hand he held…. _Jackies Staff._ "have you already forgotten our little snowflake?" he asked clearly, not have heard what we were fighting about, just knowing we were fighting. I growl and pull out my boomerang.

"Where is she pitch?"he smiles.

"Oh now you think of her? Where were you when she was screaming in pain an hour ago? Why did you send her to take the kid home _alone_ knowing I was after her?" he grins evilly as he plays with jackies staff. We all start toward him more angry then we have ever been. Pitch holds up his hand. "Ah, ah ah! Not a move." we all freeze as pitch waves his hand a bunch of nightmare sand forms at his feet in a big swirling pile then it melted away to reveal….a naked, bruised, badly bleeding and unconscious ….. Jackie Frost. Tooth gasps and starts toward her when pitch stops her. "now what did I say? You see this staff?" he holds up her staff and we all watch it with angry eyes. "it is connect to her very soul if I break it, shes cut off from magic, forever. She could even die, now I dont want that but I could always turn her into a fearling, then she will let me have all the fun I want with her." he leans down and strokes her bleeding bruised face and I growl.

"dont you touch her mate!" Pitch grins at me and stands up his fingers covered in Jackies blue blood.

"oh and why would I do that bunnymund?"

"Because ill bloody kill you!" I step forward forgetting he has jackies staff and attack him, he growls and pushes me away.

"thats its you asked for it!" he breaks Jackies staff over his knee and even though shes unconscious, her body jolts and she screams in agony and clutches her chest. Pitch Grins like he knows something we dont and throws the staff at me. "here as a reminder" then he fades into the shadows. I pale and run to jackie at the same time as north and tooth do. North takes off his jacket and covers her while, I pick up her staff pieces, and Tooth whips her face. North picks her up.

"bunny, toothie, lets go to the pole, we need to get her there now, we can save her." I nod as he uses the last of his magic to open a portal and we rush through it carrying the broke winter Sprite.

 _ANOTHER ONE BUSTED OUT! yes yes I know short chapter! Lol I needed to end it there as a cliff hanger XD oh yea im bad! Anyway! Will jackie live? Will she gain her power back? What does pitch know that no one else does? What do you guys think? Please review and tell me what you think :) please and thank you, ill post another one soon!_

 _~Kayla~_


	10. new chapter 7

_OK so bored at work again,i made all the calls i need to cleaned what i needed too now im just waiting on customers. I have had a few very encouraging review and it makes me happy. i just couldn't wait to post another chapter am loving that you guys are loving my story! as i think i have said before (maybe) my last story didn't go over well and i was worried that this one would go the same route. now that it hasn't i can also start working on my other story ideas in my head, i have one that will be a Keven fix. but eds will be a girl named Edith. vie got millions of these! :D one might be a good book idea... just change the names... hmm ideas in the head! XD oh so now here is another chapter. Its Jackie pov we aren't going to see what happened to her because im not good at that if someone wants to write up that scene just me know and of course give me credit XD. But as always i sadly don't own ROT. so wish i did, it would make life so much better! i love this movie i watch it while typing (unless i m at work) to inspire me! but here you are enjoy! i am on a roll! 4 chapters in 3 or 4 days! BOOM! XD I totally reread this and made a few changes I will be posting a new chapter today as well._

Jackie pov

I woke up my head, in a hot room with a thick blanket covering me, my first thought it to pull it off but i hurt to bad to move my very soul is hurting. i don't open my eyes as i think back to why im in so much pain... pitch... does he still have me? did he break my staff again? where am i? why is it so hot? this wont let me heal properly so it has to be pitch anyone should know that a winter spirit cant handle too much heat. i moan in pain as i breath, and i can faintly hear someone arguing in the background. I groan as they get louder, my head pounding. why cant they be quiet?

"North! you need to stop covering her up! you will make it worse!"

"Nyt! shes a child shes needs a blanket, its cold up here!"

"North! shes a WINTER SPIRIT! she doesn't get cold! in fact its probably making it worse!" they get up to the foot of my bed still yelling and i groan again at their loud voices and open my mouth

"too loud." i mumble my throat raw from all my screaming.

"Jackie!" they both shout and tooth shushes them, i hadn't know she was there, since this was the first sound she made. i feel a small hand placed on my forehead

"Jackie? sweet tooth? can you open your eyes?" she says softly to me. i slowly open my eyes groaning at the light hits me, as my vision focuses i see tooth standing over me and north and bunny in Norths arms, hes tiny... why? did he lose to much power? but north and bunny where standing behind her, when i look at her, she smiles relived. " oh thank MiM sweet tooth we thought we had lost you." i groan feeling very hot i push past the pain and push the blanket off me.

"hot too hot." i moan, bunny looks smug as north glares at him. even if the blanket off its too hot i carefully sit up ignoring everyone's protests, i need to get out of this heat. i look around and spy a window open and carefully got out of bed and limped to the window still ignoring everyone, i carefully push the window open and stick my head out sighing in relief, wishing i could just jump out the window but without my staff that would be a bad idea. i know pitch has broken it again, since the pain in my soul and heart wont go away. i feel a chair being push up to me and im forced to sit down but still close enough to feel the cool air. "my staff?" i ask feeling better, the cool air will help me heal, it will still take a day or too but ill be good, id be better if i could just bury myself in a pile of snow but beggars cant be choosers. i look at the others and they look guilty bunny most of all, he drags the 2 pieces of my staff out from a bag.

" sorry mate, its my fault, he broke it because of me." i shrug my shoulders and hold my hands out for it. He pushes them over to me.

"its not the first time hes done it, no worries i should be able to gather my powers and fix it, but im still weak i need more cold and snow." i look at the staff while explaining this. IT seems to be a clean break. easy to fix if i just push all my power into it it should seal. north looks at me.

"snow? why?" I roll my eyes at him.

"how much experience do you have dealing with any winter spirits? i mean i know im the only bringer of winter but i know there are ice elves and stuff." he shrugs his shoulders

"none really most ice evils fight us." says tooth for north. i nodded

"im sure you saw my blood and my blush, its blue right?" they all nod, "that's because the ice is in my veins, its who i am, there's always a layer of ice on me coating my skin, my hair, even my clothes..." I blush remember that well pitch destroyed my clothes, i peek down at myself hoping praying to MiM that i wasn't naked. I wasn't, i had no top on but my entire top half was cover in bandages that looped around one shoulder and covered one of my arms, i was wearing simple blue pants, that ended mid-calf. under the pants i could see more bandages and i could feel one on my head. i shake my head and continue talking. "I need cold and ice and snow to service its in my blood, it will help me heal, it will help give me my power back, half the time im sleeping in a tree the dead of night in winter or in a snow bank because it doesn't bother me." north nods, and says something to one of yetis i didn't notice before and they walk off and come back like 10 minutes later with a lot of other yetis and each of them had a back. they walk over to me and dump the bags on me and i am soon buried in... snow. SNOW! sweet, sweet snow! i smile at north as i feel my power slowly returning at this rate ill be better by tomorrow. i unburied my hands with my staff and slam the pieces together, a flash of blue light happens and my staff is whole again, my heart and soul too. i grin and everyone "See?" sounding better then i did moments ago. they go to say something but a yeti says something to north and he pales.

"we must go, Jackie stay here."

"But..."

"no buts young lady!" north says sounding like a father, which felt... familiar... the 2 guardians and the yetis disappear and moments later i hear the sleigh leave, it seems shaker then it did last time. North must me running low too. i stand up brushing the snow off of me and lean on my staff. No way i am staying here. but i don't know where they went... the globe room! that might help. I make my way to the room slowly limping and leaning heavy on my staff. when i get there i look at the globe i fly up to look at it, all the lights are out but 1... no two... but the second light is a bright blue and its sorta of hidden at the top, i know the guardians cant have seen that one, only tooth, who is too weak to fly, sandy, who is gone sadly, and i could have seen it. so i ignore it and look at the other one... i know that area. "Jame!" i breath and fly out the window.

 _whelp im going to end it here! the next chapter will be Jackie pov again. but who is the second light? why is it up so high? what is Jackie going to do? can she do it being so hurt? turn in next time to find out! (XD i sound like a soap opera announcer XD NEXT TIME ON DAYS OF OUR LIVES XD nah im kidding) please review! and like and follow! i love you all!_

 _~Kayla~_


	11. Chapter 8

_I am so happy! im getting a lot of complaints from you guys! and the traffic to my story is high! i couldn't be happier! thank all of you! thank you all so much! I just want to thank you guys for supporting me through this:) i don't know how more chapters there will be but i think we are almost done but then again we might be; depends on my brain. i was trying to draw Jackie but i can draw so if anyone would like to draw her and tag me id love that: D. Sorry my depression has been getting in the way of my writing and ive been doing a lot of stressing out but im trying to fight it off, so im trying to get back to writing again. for this chapter im sticking with Jackie pov and maybe for the rest of the story that involves the movie scenes too. idk yet But as always i do not own ROTG. I finally found my flash drive it turned out I had a few chapters written up so have fun!_

Jackie POV.

when i jumped out of the window at the north pole i asked the wind to take me to Jamie as fast as it could, as i flew on the wind, i looked at myself to see what pitch had done again. a few of my ribs were broken but slowly healing. i was covered in bruises and scratches they are all over my body. i could make out the shape of pitches hand in a few places including my hips, neck and stomach. i could tell from the pain when i walked that he had raped me again. I sigh and think past that, i could feel my eye was swollen and even though i was flying fast i was in so much pain. this might take a week to heal, not a day. im surprised only a few ribs are broken last time he had me; he broke an arm and an a leg as well. i look around noticing ive arrived at Jamie house. I don't see Norths sleigh anywhere, his globes must not be working. no pitch either that's good, i shudder thinking about seeing him again. i fly up to jamies window and slowly push it open as hes speaking to his stuffed rabbit asking for a sign. his face drops as nothing happens and he drops the rabbit

"i knew it" I gasp and start to freak out, this is the second to last believer, he cant stop! what should i do? i panic then take a deep breath and tap my finger to the glass watching it frost over, i draw an Easter egg and hear a gasp, i look over and Jamie is looking wildly from his stuffed rabbit to the glass. i smile, set my staff on the floor and tap the higher glass pane and this time i draw a rabbit. "hes real" i hear him whisper. i smile wider and breath a little of myself into it, not enough to were i can control it but enough so that it comes to life and acts like a rabbit. hoping around his room. i hear him laugh and my heart warms i smile through the pain i laugh as well, as he jumps on his bed, and accidentally hits the rabbit causing it to break and it start to snow in his room. "snow?" i see him look confused and turn around to look at the fact it is now snowing in his room, his back to me i hear him mutter."Jackie frost." wait how does he know my name? how? all the world knows me as jack frost. in fact why is he saying my name?

"did he just say...?" i whisper in amazement,

"Jackie frost." he says again this time louder. i gasp.

"he said it again, he said..." i look at him as he turns around and his jaw drops when he looks toward my direction. "you said..." do i dare to hope?

"Jackie frost!"

" that's me! Jackie frost! that's my name! you said my name!" i put my hands on top of my head trying not to freak out. "wait..." he just gapes at me as if he heard me, i freeze, daring to hope."c-can you hear me?" he nods his mouth still open wide. Tears fill my eyes and my hands fall to my side. so he can hear me. do i even dare hope he can see me too? is this finally happening? tears run down my cheeks. freezing as they hit my cold cheeks then falling to the ground with quiet little thunks. "c-can you, can you see me?" my voice cracks as i speak. He nods again and i laugh breathlessly, "he sees me! he sees me! "once again ignoring the pain in my ribs i squeal and do a flip landing on his table lightly, perched on my tip toes.

"You made is snow."

" i know!"

"in my room!"

"I know!" i smile hugely

"you're real!"

"yea who do you think brings you all the blizzards and the snow days?! a-and remember when you when flying on the sled the other day?" i try not to wince as i get off the table and walk toward him ignoring my staff on the floor.

"that was you?!"

"That was me!" i grin. he can see me! oh god he can see me and im a mess!. great first impression Jackie good job scare the boy

"cool!" hmm ignoring how i look. cool.

"right?!" i say ignoring the pain again.

"what about the Easter bunny and the tooth fairy i mean.." i interrupt him

"real! real! every last one of us is real!" i pick up his bunny and hand it to him

"i knew it!" he smiles and we hear his mother

"Jamie who you talking to?" he looks at me and i just shrug.

"Jackie frost?" he says unsure look on his face. his mom laughs

"OK" Jamie and i just look at each other, and laugh. I hold my ribs as i laugh.

"you OK Jackie? what happened?" he looks concerned for me, ive never really had any worry about me before beside north and tooth recently. i smile and pat his head.

" im fine Jamie, just a little accident." i pause then remember "hey Jamie question."

"what?" he sits down on the bed hugging his bunny, some times he acts so much older i forget he is just a child maybe 10 years old.

"how do you know my name? my real name? if im spoken of its always jack frost, not Jackie." he looks thoughtful.

"my momma used to tell me a story, her great great great great grandfather, used to say he could see the winter spirit jack frost, and he was so sure that jack frost was a girl, so he always said it was Jackie frost. according to him Jackie looked just like his big sister who died saving him. so in my family its always been Jackie. though im the first one since him to see you i suppose. apparently he used to own a house near the lake where she died but it upset Jackie... well i guess you, so when he died he had to torn down." I did remember a house by my lake, i hated that it was there. as i thought more about it and heard more jamies story my head started aching as if i was trying to remember something. i put my hands on my head.

"i see" i smile past the pain. "its nice to be seen and even nicer to know that your family has been talking about me." i smile and look at him suddenly there is a loud boom. i snatch up my staff and fly out the window hearing Jamie call after me. i look to see north trying to land the sleigh. it crashes and the reindeer going running off. i hear him speak in Russian then shouts.

"come back!" he tries to sit up but falls back, tooth helps him up.

"north you OK?"

"it official my powers are kaput." i land in front of them. and they spot me.

"Jackie!" tooth says upset that im out.

"what are you doing here! you're supposed to be in bed!" north says scolding me, as tooth tires to fly toward me i help her up and gasping in pain. she looks at me worried.

"im here for the same reason as you." i turn as Jamie opens the door having pulled on his coat and shoes.

"the last light." north says leaning on his swords. i knew it, they couldn't see the other light. make me wonder who is it. why was it so far up north? Jamie smiles looking at tooth and north.

"wow it is you! i mean it is you!" north reaches out so Jamie can touch his hand, Jamie touches him then turns around to face me, at this point im leaning on my staff in pain. "i knew it wasn't a dream!" north and tooth look at me shocked

"Jackie he sees you." i smile as Jamie stands by me and i lightly give him a shove and he giggles. i look around.

"wheres bunny?" north and tooth look toward the sleigh where the tiny bunny hops out. then he hops on to the ground. Jamie walks forward laughing nervously.

"that's the Easter bunny?" bunny stands up on his hind legs upset waving his paws around.

"now somebody sees me! where were you about an hour ago mate?!" he hops closer to Jamie.

"what happened to him? he used to be huge! and cool! and now hes... cute..." he reaches out and starts scratching bunny neck. i giggle as been starts mumbling and his eyes roll back and he leg starts thumping. bunny hears my giggle and growls and sweeps his paws at Jamie to make him stop then hopes toward me, glaring all the while like he forgot i was hurt.

"did you tell him to say that?! that's it! lets go me and you!" he starches my pants a bit with his back legs and puts his paws up like hes going to fight me. "come on!" Jamie runs over worried about me, north and tooth look like they are ready to kill bunny. Jamie kneels in front of bunny.

"no actually she told me you were real... just when i started to think that maybe you weren't." bunny looks at me. I was standing a bit from everyone else leaning against my staff.

"she made you...believe in me?" his eyes fill with tears and he looks at me then his eyes widen as if he remembered something. "oh crap Jackie i forgot that your hurt im sorry." i just shake my head putting on a brave face.

"its fine im almost healed" i Grin lying through my teeth. In all honestly despite the cold, i hurt worse then ever, i should be resting but im not i cant.

BOOM! we hear a loud thunder struck and i jump, then gasp in pain as it jolts my ribs.

"well, well, well. little Jackie is up and about with the last light..." I stiffen, my eyes widening. no noon please anyone but him again, i feel his presence right behind me as Jamie, north, bunny and tooth all shout.

"Jackie! behind you!" before i can move away he grabs me around the neck tightly, making it hard to breath.

"look at my little snowflake... i see you fixed your staff again my dear." he caresses my face and i wince. "did you tell the others about all the fun we had? the hours i had you screaming, while my nightmares restored Easter? not mention the more fun we had when the nightmares returned to me? you looked so lovely covered in blood and my sand." he leans forward and kisses my cheek, i whimper and struggle to get away. "ah ah ah my dear, we cant have you struggling now, now can we?" he tightens his hold around my neck.

"put her down!" north shouts pissed. pitch looks away from me but his other hand moves to my hip where he grips it tight.

"tsk north you look so awful." he looks at tooth and bunny as well. "you all do, make me so happy to see you all this way. now im trying decide if we should get down to business or if i should make little Jackie preform for you." my eyes widen. preform? what is he talking about? i look at Jamie, he looks like hes about to cry. i wish i could help him but i cant move, i hit pitch with my staff and he dodges it and takes the staff from me and throws it at the sleigh. it lands with a loud smack! tooth gasps and grabs it. "now now, my dear be nice after all there is a child present." he grins evilly at Jamie. "you know what im going have her preform, have you heard her lovely singing voice? so sweet and smooth, the first time i heard it just knew i was going to keep her. and i know for a fact that she has some songs about me, that she has wrote." i whimper. It wouldn't be the first time he's forced me to sing, for some reason he loves my voice. but it would be the first time he has had me sing in front of anyone but himself. his arm loosens and i gasp taking in deep breaths trying not to cough, grateful to be able to breath. he lets go of me and snaps his fingers. before i can run away nightmare sand chains form around my ankles and wrists and i fall to the ground. "cant have you running off before we hear that pretty voice" the others rush towards me and pitch snaps his fingers again and his scythe forms at my neck. they all stop north is now holding a crying Jamie to his body. " what a bad crowd you are! you must stay still during her performance! how else will we get her to sing!"

"bloody dingo why are you doing this to the poor girl? haven't you done enough to her?!" bunny growls hopping in front of Jamie. "your traumatizing the poor girl and the little boy!"Pitch sneers.

"i haven't done enough Aster! be careful what you say or the Pookas might go extent for ever " bunny winces and falls silent. "now then" he turns back toward me and snaps his fingers. the scythe moves away from my neck but stays close "now its time my dear sing for us... and make it a good one about me or..." a nightmare sand version of me forms next to the scythe. pitch grins and waves his hand and the scythe slices the neck of the copy of me and it falls apart. everyone gasps, i rub my neck watching this happen and stand the chains barely letting me. pitch grins evilly "or else."

 _WOO! good Chapter! i think its longer then my others (not sure typing this at work and i have to use word pad which SUCKS!) i had to leave it on a cliff hanger! XD now before anyone says anything about her singing again. im doing it for a reason pitch is crazy and Jackie is shy she has never really sung in front of anyone (purposely she doesn't know that everyone heard her sing before) and it embarrasses her and scares her so he wants more fear, and more power over her. plus the song will be about him and he is an ego manic XD until next time!_

 _~Kayla~_


	12. Chapter 9

_hey everyone! so my depression isn't getting any better, but the writing is helping a tiny tiny bit and i really don't want to let you guys down. so im working past this, maybe it will be a good distraction. idk but here is the new chapter its a Jackie pov again. Sorry it took me forever to upload these they have been fully typed out on my hard drive for like... months if not more but my mother didn't pay the internet bill so i had no way to upload. and i work nearly every day so going to the library out of the question. -But as always i do not own ROTG. so sad if i did i wouldn't be struggling to get my meds. My life has fallen apart again so its been hard I'm trying to write on this as well as my book, and let me save you but its hard because I'm barely eating, or sleeping. but oh well. here it is._

Jackie POV

I groan looking around i see Jamie is still crying. "Jamie its OK, im OK i promise." i say softy to him and he nods. "show me that smile Jamie, its such a pretty one." i grin at him and he smiles back, and stops crying. pitch clears his throat and i jump.

"get to it snowflake." pitch sneered at me. i nod eying the scythe. i take a deep breath my throat sore from him chocking me. i look around nervous at the rest of the guardians Jamie.

"sing sweet tooth, just pretend pitch isn't here, I'd love to hear your voice." tooth says softy smiling helping me, bunny north and Jamie nod. i sigh and raise my arms as far at the nightmare sand chains will let me and make an ice band. i bite my lip and put a piece of my self in all of them so they can act on my orders. now... what to sing? i don't have many songs... and very few about pitch... there is one that has been floating in my head since this started... its about what pitch is doing and i just found out in his lair about his daughter, Saraphina. i never knew he had one. but is it ready? pitch clears his throat and the scythe moves closer to me. i swallow.

"fine." i said ill take the chance on this new one. the song has to do plus it sends a message to pitch. i wont give up ever! i take a deep breath and wave my hand and the band starts playing. i close my eyes and pretend that im all alone and when its my cue i open my mouth and sing.

 _Angel of darkness, Angel of darkness, the world is in your hands. but i will fight until the end. Angel of darkness, Angel of darkness, don't follow your_ _command._ _but i will fight and i will stand!_ i glance over at pitch and he smirks like he knows he will win the fight. we will see about that one. i wrap an arm around my ribs to stop the pain from singing.

 _when darkness falls, pain is all. The Angel of darkness will leave behind, but i will fight_

i make it sound like im having trouble breathing to make the song sound better. i wave my hand and figure of mother nature and pitch form to act out my next part

 _the love is lost beauty and light have vanished from garden of delight, the dreams are gone midnight has come, the darkness is a new kingdom!_

as i sing my ice acts all this out pitch is so busy watching the ice that he doesn't see that i signaled north and tooth to get ready to battle, im distracting pitch so they can get ready. they seem to get it and nod, tooth leans down and whispers something to bunny. soon i make the ice disappear and pitch looks back at me his smirk huge loving the song. i mean why wouldn't he? its all about him.

 _Angel of darkness, Angel of darkness, the world is in your hands. but i will fight until the end. Angel of darkness, Angel of darkness, don't follow your command. but i will fight and i will stand!_

 _Hunt goes on deep in the night, time to pray down on your knees, you cant hide from me. etren the light. until my last breath i will fight!_

the band echos i will fight, several times as i glare at pitch pretty much telling him i will fight till i die. i breath heavy again.

 _now realize the stars they die, darkness has fallen in paradise but we'll be strong, and we will fight against the creatures of the night!_

i see the guardians eyes widen as they get what im saying. we have to destroy the nightmares first.

 _Angel of darkness, Angel of darkness, the world is in your hands. but i will fight until the end. Angel of darkness, Angel of darkness, don't follow your command. but i will fight and i will stand!_

As i finish i break free of the chains, having been working with them the whole song, distracting pitch. tooth tosses my staff and i catch and smack pitch who looks shocked and goes flying back landing flat on his back. his scythe disappears in his shock.

"smart snowflake. using the song as a distraction but i will still win." he sits up as i back up and stand in front of Jamie. protecting him. pitch sands up and pulls all his nightmare stand to him which raises him in the air and he grins. "i still have all the power!" i look over at north.

"get Jamie out of here." he looks like he wants to question me, but im already flying off toward pitch. i ready my staff and attack

"be careful Jackie" shouts north and he tooth and bunny move Jamie away from the battle. north is a smart man, he knows that even in my injured state i have more power then all of them right now.

"lets end this nonsense Jackie shall we? we both know ill win always!" he twists and turns toward me ready to attack. i fire ice and him and he just stops it with his hand "that little trick doesn't work on me anymore!" he uses his sand to cover my ice and pushes it back at me. i yell and fall back, hearing pitch laugh as i fall down out of the air landing on trash cans things as i go down i feel more ribs breaking at i land on the ground on my stomach.

"Jackie!" i heart Jamie shout and i hear them run toward me. i groan and sit up on my knees with jamies help.

"that was good Jackie a for effort!" north says patting me on the back i cry out as he hits my ribs. "oops sorry."

"hes stronger, i cant beat him anymore guys." tooth and north look at each other and more thunder goes off as pitch finds us. i can hear him laughing as he makes lights go out.

"all this fuss over one little boy? and still he refuses to stop believing? oh well theirs more then one way to snuff out a light." he makes the lights shatter and break. i start laughing hard clutching my ribs as a mystery i have been puzzling over hits me. i solved it. "has my little Jackie frost finally lost it?" everyone looks at me strange.

"no i haven't, i just think its funny how everyone things Jamie is the last light, when hes not." everyone looks at me oddly so i continue finding it hard to breath one of my ribs must be poking my lungs, hopefully it wont break it. "when i was left at the pole, i flew up and looked at the lights going out one by one. until there was one light left or so i thought, there was jamies light then another one almost pure white i should say different colored from the other light. so different from any light ive ever seen. i mean the normal colors are yellow as we all know. this other light was at the top of the globe. and while i was force to sing that song, i got to thinking, why was this light different? why was it at the top of the globe. but it just hit me a moment ago. if we were to go to pitch lair or Norths workshop that white light will have moved. it will be right next to the yellow one." i stop there letting this all sink in and Norths eyes widen.

"you're a light! of course you are! you're forever a child... well teenager. you will always believe! so there will always be one light unless..." north said his eyes wide.

"i die" i state the obvious and Jamie clutches my arm tighter having stood up while i was talking, i hug Jamie to my chest, protecting him, i knew this was a gamble and hell i might even be wrong but how many kids are at the north pole? none besides me and in this time and age im still considered a child 14-16 when kids stop believing, its rare to have 16 year old who believe but not uncommon, it does happen. now back when i was born as Jackie frost, that was a different story, humans were marrying off their 15 year old daughters, they considered 15 years as adults.

"that can be arranged my dear snowflake. " pitch growls making me jump. "why didn't i see it before? you pathetic child! ill have kill you or turn you into a fearling!" i look around pitch is still hiding in the shadows.

"if you want them you are gonna have to go through me!" says bunny protectively hoping in front of us, at this i try really hard not to laugh, this tiny bunny wants to protect us? hes so tiny! i must be hurt bad i can barely think straight. pitch's long fingers reach out to bunny, still in the shadows.

"look how fluffy you are! would you like a scratch behind the ears?" he teases bunny, bunny hops into Norths hands.

"Don't you even think about it!" i move closer to Jamie to protect him. pitch slowly walks out of the shadows on his nightmare

"i cant tell you how happy it makes me to see you all like this! " we start moving closer together protecting Jamie in the middle " you look awful!" more and more night mares form and the darkness seems to get darker and Jamie backs up terrified, Pitch Sits on his favorite nightmare this one was slightly bigger, he called her Black Pearl.

"Jackie... im scared..." i bend down, and i hear another little boy's voice... this one echos and if its from the depths of my long faded memory...

"Jackie im scared..." i suddenly see a brown haired little boy that looks a lot like Jamie, but dressed in old clothes. standing on ice, that is cracking, my heart jumps in my throat.. i fear for this child, i feel like i must calm them... is this a memory?

"i know i know, but you're gonna be alright." i hear my voice say

"we're gonna have a little fun... instead..." i whisper finished what i had said to that scared little boy on the ice. where is this coming from? I Keeled down and put my hand on Jamies shoulder looking at him. Jamie looks at me odd. when i said this my eyes light up, this feels right to me, like its a part of me.

Black Pearl walked forward with pitch on her, He laughed evilly as he got closer. "So what do you think Jamie?" I stepped away from Jamie, stepping between him and Pitch I summoned my power, my breathing ragged, a rib probably stabbed my lung, but I couldn't let it slow me down. "do you believe in the boogey..." I threw a snow ball at pitches face. All his nightmares heads went up in confusion. Looking around like they didn't know who threw the ball. Pitch grunts in pain. I had thrown the ball as hard as I could. Jamie laughed and quickly closed his mouth not wanting to anger pitch. But he wasn't the only one laughing, everyone but me was laughing at pitch.

I turned to Jamie and grinned at him, finally giggling and tossing another snow ball. I turned away from Jamie eying some trash that could be used as sleds, I turned back to Jamie Smiling.

"Now lets go get your friends."

 _well there is chapter 9! let me know what you guys think. Sorry this took so long, as I said up there thinks have been hard for me. Heres to hoping it gets better. Love you guys see you next time!_

 _~Kayla~_


	13. Chapter 10

_Hey all! So im on vacation till the 6th so heres to hoping ill get this fanfiction done by then. I might make a sequel. But I would focus on let me save you first. Hopefully my depression and anxiety will get better, but as I cant afford my meds its doubtful, im thinking of moving states since really I have nothing left in this state. But I wont bore you with my sob story: D. But as always I don't own ROTG sadly. Heres the next chapter._

I grin at Jamie. Pitch growls as he wipes his face trying to get the snow and ice out of his eyes and off of his face. While his face is covered We all take off, I send a burst of ice on the ground making a track like I did the day Jamie lost his tooth. The nightmares whiny in protest as we zoom by on the make shift sleds. I fly slightly above everyone as I lead Jamie and the Guardians down the street following the twists and turns. I can hear everyone but bunny Laughing behind me as we head towards Jamies friends.

"cool!" Jamie shouts. I form a loop and smile as bunny slides up in in horror on his trash can lid then lands on Norths lap. I then send the team flying through the air smiling all the way, ignoring my pain.

One by one we wake up Jamies friends making them believers again. Starting with Cupcake making it snow in her room and ending with North dumping presents on the twins beds. Soon we are all one by one zoom down my ice path toward the center of town, as we get closer I can feel my power draining more and more.

Pitch really did a number on me this time. My first thought of being fine by tomorrow was wrong even if I wasn't out here using my powers, it would still be 2 to 3 days before I would be OK, but as Pitch hurt more more by throwing me against a wall, and im out here using my powers its going to take weeks if not at least a month or 2 before ill be OK, especially since summer is coming and that means less cold. Plus hibernation. I shudder thinking about the death like sleep ill be in, in a couple months. I would have to find a great hiding place where pitch couldn't find me or else ill wake up in his lair again.

I shake myself landing on the ice needing to concentrate. I cant think about that now. I can't let the tiredness seep into my bones. This battle needed my full attention. I stop my ice path in the middle of town as thunder booms, everyone stops behind me. I can hear Pitch laughing. As we look up we can see a huge wave of nightmare sand raising and just waiting like its waiting for pitch to command it. I can see Pitch sitting on Black Pearl watching us… watching Jamie… watching me. The little blond boy with glasses in a green jacket, Monty I think is name is, runs past us shouting in glee not paying attention to everyone stopped.

"whoo! Yea!" in the middle of the yea he looks up sees the dark wall of nightmare sand and his joy turns to fear and he screams running behind us. At the point its taking everything I have to stay standing.

Pitch Grins at us, his grin getting bigger as he sees how I look.

"you think a few children can help you? Against this?" he gestures to the dark wall of sand behind him. With that unnatural thunder going through it. Its surrounding the whole city.

North lifts his sword groaning and nearly falls over, he leans heavily on the sword as I gather what power I have left to make myself stronger, tooth grabs his arm while I grab the other and steady North. I hear Jamie whimper behind me. I turn to face him

"They're just bad dreams, Jamie" He still looks scared as bunny turns back and says

"And we'll protect you, mate." Pitch gives a fake look of sympathy.

"aw you'll protect them?" he laughs harder a very scornful laugh. "but who will protect you?" I place my hand on Norths and walk toward Pitch ignoring the pain, my legs shaking. As I walk forward I realize that I do feel a bit more power then I did when I was at the pole laying in the snow. Could it be that I have more power because I have kids who believe in me? I summon all my courage and open my mouth to say something to pitch. Before I can Jamie walks forward.

"I will." I look down at him in shock. As I turn back Cupcake pushes past all the other kids looking mad.

"I will!" She pushes past north and us and stands next to Jamie in front of me and the other Guardians. Then the Twins Caleb and Claude push past tooth both saying

"I will." as well. Soon Pippa is standing up there too agreeing with them. Only little Monty seems unsure of what hes about to do.

He stutters out. "ill try." Jamie looks back at me and nods his head. Between all of us we have 7 lights. 7 Believers. Will it be enough? I nod back at Jamie and he turns back to pitch.

"Still think theirs no such thing as the boogeyman?" As pitch asks that, we don't notice as he sends some sand towards us. Towards me. He grins and to keep our attention on him and not the small trail of sand heading toward me he sends the wave of black shining sand towards us, As the pass the streetlights the bulbs shatter.

Jamie doesn't even stutter as he tells pitch "i do believe in you! Im just not afraid of you!" Everyone gasps as a huge wave of sand comes towards us, it barrels towards Jamie who just lifts his hand and the moment it touches Jamie it turns back into golden dream sand. The Golden sand then flies through the airs over buildings and Jamie smiles laughing in wonder. The sand must be flying back to other children cuz soon one by one the Guardians regain their power north twirls his swords and tooth can fly again. I look up just in time to see pitch glare and signal at something.

Suddenly something latches around my ankle I look down to see dark nightmare sand pull me into a shadow. I hear pitch shout.

"no! Get them! Do your jobs!"

No one has noticed it happened. Then I'm next to pitch, nightmare sand forming a chain around my ankles, wrists and neck. I struggle a bit but in the end my power I cant break it. Pitch grins at me.

"ah my little frost you thought you were safe? Ill finish them off then turn you into my fearling queen. We will rule this world together." he looks down at the fight below seeing that bunny is now full size, and he and north have opened portals to the pole and warren, letting yetis and the giant eggs join the battle. The kids keep turning the Black sand gold. "see? They have already forgotten you my dear" he then.

Ice tears fill my eyes. Is it true? Do they not need me now that I helped them gain back their powers? I shake my head and start to struggle against the sand blue blood start to sweep through my bandages. No it cant be true they will help me. While pitch is distracted I use carefully aim my staff and send a huge bolt of ice towards him. It freezing all his nightmares up here but one. Pitch growls, he ushers Black Pearl to me as suddenly I hear bunny say

"ho ho ho!" as he pops out of a chimney and all but one of my sand chains break as a boomerang fly through them. All but the one around my neck. Bunny didn't want to risk hurting me more Tooth and north all run and attack Pitch as bunny runs over to me.

"frostbite!" he starts tugging on the black chain on my neck. He then sees the blue blood seeping through my bandages. "oh god you opened your wounds again." he bites his lip and looks back at north and tooth still fighting pitch he turns back to me. "look I can help you but with how bad these wounds are it wont last long, maybe an hour or 2 at most, if you were a spring spirit I could heal you fully but you aren't. In fact too much of my power can kill you. But just enough can help at least temporally heal the worst of your wounds and restore some of your power."

I chock out

"how do you know bunny?" He puts his head on top of mine and rubs his chin on my head. He chinned me. Ive seen animals in the wild do it. Its used as a mark of friendship or love. Family love. Tears well up in my eye. Hes accepted me as family or at least a friend.

"Spring is a time of healing for the earth mate. It is a healing magic but as you are ice I cant use to much or it could kill you. Hell I don't even know if this will work at all."

"whats the chances?" he turns to watch the battle for a second making sure pitch isn't coming near me.

"I'd say 30% of it healing you. At least 50 of it killing you 20 that it wont do anything." He looked back at me and tugged on the chain again. I nod expecting as much. "you tell me if you want to try, but if you don't im sending you to the pole."

I know bunny is worried about me but honestly my chances of living through this battle was lower then the chance his magic could kill me. I wasn't in good shape.

My broken ribs hard broke a lung I was bleeding pretty badly. I think one of my arms was shattered. As well as a crack in my skull, plus internal bleeding and bruises all over. I quickly weigh out my choices. I don't want to die but I cant go back to the pole. I would fly right back here and get myself killed. So my best chance is hoping bunny could heal me even if it is just temporary. I look up at him, my mind made up.

"heal me bunny."

 _holy crap 3 chapters in one day! Im thinking we will have 2-3 more chapters maybe 5 at the most. But wow this has been a journey for me! Im really hoping you are loving this fic! See you next time! LOVE YOU ALL!_

 _~Kayla~_


End file.
